


Untitled

by Emmar



Series: femmeslash february [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmar/pseuds/Emmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari Potter's girlfriend is probably cooler than she'll ever be, and she's kind of okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkrockbadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockbadger/gifts).



> Akshath is determined to make me write all the canon pairings I've never written before, apparently. (This might get titled eventually. When I can think of one.)
> 
> (Prompt: Trans girl Harry/Ginny)

"Harini Potter!"

Hari doesn't know how she does it, but Ginny somehow manages to make those three syllables very distinct. And Ginny _never_ calls her Harini.

"Um," she says, as Ginny storms down the girls' dorm stairs.  
"I am going to kill you."  
"I didn't do it."  
"Oh?" says Ginny, and brandishes a tiny sliver of polished brass in Hari's face. When she leans back, Hari recognises it as the Quidditch Captain's badge she'd given back to Professor McGonagall the week before.  
"Oh," she says. "That. I, uh. Well. McGonagall thought I had too much to be getting on with to be a prefect, and I thought, you know, maybe she's, uh. Right. And you're the most senior player on the team after me, except the twins, and--"  
"Well, obviously," Ginny says, and huffs as she throws herself onto the couch, legs across Hari's lap. "Nobody would give the twins the captain's badge. But honestly, Hari, you could have _said_."  
"What, and spoil the surprise?"

Ginny thumps her in the arm.

Ginny Weasley turns out to be a better Quidditch Captain than Hari could ever dream of being, anyway, and she when people talk about her being the Chosen One, she gets to tell them, "Well, yeah, but my girlfriend's Gryffindor Captain, and I'm pretty sure that's more important."

(She never tells anyone, but the memory she uses for her Patronus is from third year, when she was still figuring herself out and one of the Slytherins misgendered her, and Ginny put him in the Hospital Wing for two days with her best Bat Bogey Hex.)


End file.
